La Révélation du Sang
by 17.Harry
Summary: Lors d'un cours de sortilèges Hermione Granger apprend qu'elle a 1\16 de sang vélane, ce qui va faire qu'après un événement déclencheur, à tout moment quand elle va croiser le regard d'un jeune homme, celui-ci peut elle peut tomber sous son charme de vélane pour une certaine durée. Comme elle n'a pas encore comprit comment se déclenchait ce nouveau pouvoir, n'importe quelle élève
1. Prologue

Après avoir lu plusieurs fictions sur les Veelas, j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne, elle sera un peu différente puisque je vais développer le thème des Vélanes. Ce sera un Drago/Hermione parce que j'aime bien lire des histoires sur ce couple-là. Je crois bien que c'est mon couple préféré, donc voici mon premier Dramione. En espérant que cela va vous plaire. Je répondrais aux reviews ici-même. Donc les reviews du prologue seront répondus au chapitre 1. Donc bonne lecture à tous. Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas elle appartient à J.K.R., seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

** Prologue**

Voilà les quelques petits changements qu'il y a avec la version originale : Donc premièrement dans cette version Voldemort n'existe pas, donc Harry n'est pas orphelin et vit avec ses parents. Deuxièmement, Les autres personnages sont tous vivants, Sirius vit au Square Grimmaurd et reçoit la visite de son filleul à l'occasion. Rémus vit une vie de bohème et cela fait plusieurs années que plus personne ne la revu. James et Lily travaillent au Ministère et Harry a bon espoir d'y entrer pour devenir Auror à la fin de ses études. Cédric a gagné le Tournoi des trois sorciers lors de sa 6e année, dans lequel Harry n'a pas participé, et travaille maintenant au Ministère. Troisièmement, Drago n'aura pas la mission de tuer Dumbledore mais restera pareil à lui-même pour un certain temps. Quatrièmement, le climat en est un de paix, du moins en apparence, il a toujours des conflits entre les prétendus sang-purs, les sang-mêlé et les nés-moldues. Cinquièmement Ron ne sortira pas avec Lavande Brown et Harry ne recevra pas de chocolat trafiqué de Romilda Vane. Sixièmement, Harry va passer une semaine des vacances au Terrier et il ira passer la dernière semaine avec Sirius. Septièmement, Harry assiste à la cérémonie de répartition et donc n'arrive pas en retard au château, puisqu'il revient à son compartiment avec Neville quand la réunion dans le compartiment de Slug est finie.

Ce qui ne change pas par rapport à la version originale : Rogue devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, après de multiples tractations avec le directeur et le Ministère. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui va le remplacer pour donner le cours de Potions, à la demande de Dumbledore. Le cercle d'amis d'Harry ne change pas, ce sont les mêmes que dans le livre.

Il y a toujours une grande animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, donc entre le trio d'or et la bande de Malefoy qui sont toujours à couteaux tirés presque qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres. Ron, Hermione et Drago sont Préfets, Harry est nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et en est toujours l'attrapeur. Ginny sort avec Dean même si elle est amoureuse d'Harry, Hermione a un faible pour Ron mais ne sait pas si c'est réciproque et Ron a lui aussi des sentiments envers elle mais n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont fraternels ou pas. Donc est-ce qu'il l'aime comme une sœur ou bien comme une future petite-amie, c'est un mystère ça. Les soirées de Slughorn seront encore présentes.

Donc début 1er septembre, nos jeunes se rendent à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, qui va les ramener pour une sixième année à Poudlard. Le trajet se passa calmement, hormis la petite réunion qu'avait organisé, le professeur Slughorn dans son compartiment et la visite de la bande de Malefoy au Trio d'or. Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, tous les élèves débarquèrent du train pour se diriger vers les diligences, hormis les premières qui fessait le trajet en barque avec Hagrid. Rendu à l'école les élèves de 2e à la 7e année se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour assister à la répartition et au discours d'accueil du directeur.

Dumbledore y alla de son discours habituel, après la fin de la répartition. Il souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour au anciens, il leur rappela les principaux règlements en vigueur à l'école et que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite aux élèves et après les conseils d'usage, il leur souhaite bon appétit et le festin commença. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, le directeur leur souhaita à tous une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit. Les cours débutèrent le lendemain matin et la routine commença pour les premières années et recommença pour les autres élèves.

* * *

J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé alors, donc j'attends plein de reviews.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que le début va vous plaire alors. Hermione apprend un nouvelle surprenante, comme va t-elle réagir selon vous on se retrouve en bas alors.

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Loveloveeegypte :** le voici le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire alors.

**H223 :** C'est vrai que ça différent, des autres que j'ai lue moi aussi, puisse c'est Drago qui est habituellement le Veela. J'espère que tu vas apprécier les changements alors et la suite arrive.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Voilà un mois que l'année avait débuté, comme à tous les matins après avoir pris leur déjeuner dans la grande salle, le Trio d'or se dirigea pour aller à ses cours se matin il avait cours de sortilèges, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles. Tout les élèves attendirent l'arrivé du professeur Flitwick pour entrer dans la salle de cours, quand celui-ci arriva, tous les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Comme d'habitude nos trois amis s'assirent à l'avant de la classe et sortirent leurs livres, leurs parchemins, leurs plumes et encriers et se préparent pour être prêt pour le cours. Le professeur Flitwick commença par leur dire bonjour et leur exposa la matière qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui.

‾ Nous allons voir aujourd'hui plusieurs sorts bien intéressants, dont un quand on l'utilise, il nous révèle les origines du sang d'une personne. Je vous arrête tout de suite pour ceux qui pensent que ce sortilège va nous dire si la personne est de sang pur ou pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne nous renseigne que sur les origines ethniques de la personne, rien de plus.

‾ À quoi peut être utile ce sort professeur demanda un élève de Gryffondor ?

‾ Il était très utilisé à une certaine époque en médecine, mais aujourd'hui on ne l'utilise presque plus, d'autres sortilèges et méthodes plus avancés l'ont remplacé, répondit le professeur.

‾ Alors pourquoi on l'apprend s'il n'est plus utilisé alors questionna l'élève ?

‾ La première raison est que si vous décidez de devenir médicomage, ce sort pourrait vous êtes demandée lors de votre formation. La deuxième raison est que ce sort même si n'est plus très utilisé, il sert quand même à l'occasion aux Aurors , aux personnes chargés de la sécurité dans certains lieux et à des fonctionnaires du ministère pour vérifier votre nationalité lors de certains événements ou avant de rentrer dans certains lieux ou bâtiments. Voilà pourquoi on l'étudie alors répondit le professeur. Quelqu'un à d'autres questions à poser avant qu'on commence l'exercice pratique.

‾ Comment ce sort fonctionne-t-il professeur interrogea une élève de Serdaigle ?

‾ On place la baguette au-dessus d'un échantillon sanguin de la personne et on prononce une formule et on voit apparaître au-dessus le résultat avec les origines ethniques de la personne, répondit-il. Donc si une personne affirme quelle n'a pas de parenté en Europe de l'Est, avec ce sortilège, on peut savoir si elle ment ou pas. Ce n'est pas fiable à 100%, mais si la personne qui a prononcé la formule la bien faite, c'est une preuve qui est recevable dans une cours de justice.

‾ C'est à cause de sa fiabilité qu'il n'est plus utilisé, alors demanda l'élève ?

‾ Non, c'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui on n'a pu besoin de le faire directement sur un échantillon sanguin. La personne va placer sa baguette sur une de vos veines, habituellement c'est fait sur le bras ou dans le cou et on prononce une formule et on obtient un résultat qui est encore plus précis et se fait plus rapidement, annonça-t-il. Il y a-t-il d'autres questions avant de commencer la partie pratique ?

‾ Est-ce qu'on va apprendre ses nouvelles méthodes dans ce cours, professeur, questionna un autre élève de Gryffondor ?

‾ Non, on ne vous les montrera pas, vous allez devoir devenir médicomage ou Auror pour les apprendre, répondit-il. Donc s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions on va passer à la partie pratique alors, pour cela j'aurais besoin de deux volontaires s'il te plaît. Personne ne dévoue alors, donc je vais en choisir deux, tiens pourquoi pas Mlle Granger et M. Potter, rejoignez-moi alors à l'avant réclama-t-il.

Donc Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur professeur à l'avant de la classe.

‾ OK mettez-vous face à la classe s'il vous plaît, leur demanda-t-il.

Les deux élèves se mirent donc face à la classe.

‾ Donc pour tester le sang, il nous faut un échantillon sanguin bien entendu, donc qui veut se faire analyser son sang le premier interrogea Flitwick en s'adressant aux deux Gryffondors présent à coté de lui.

‾ Moi je veux bien passez la première propose Hermione.

Le professeur prit un petit couteau qu'il avait sur son bureau et s'approcha d'Hermione en lui demandant de tenir sa main avec la paume vers le haut, ce qu'elle fit. Donc avec le couteau, il entailla un tout petit peu la paume de la jeune demoiselle et se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire qu'il vienne se mettre à coté d'Hermione et récite la formule qui lui expliqua en faisant un certain geste avec sa baguette.

Alors celui-ci prit sa baguette et répéta le mouvement que lui avait montré son professeur en récitant la formule qui est Révalato Sanito en pointant sa baguette sur la tache de sang qui se trouvait dans la paume d'Hermione. Mais il ne se passa rien.

‾ Donc je suppose que vous mal fait le geste monsieur Potter, c'est normal de ne pas y arriver du premier coup révéla-t-il.

‾ Est-ce que je peux essayer moi professeur, interrogea Hermione en direction de son professeur ?

‾ Non désolé Mlle Granger, on ne peut pas utiliser ce sort sur soi-même avisa-t-il, donc je vais vous le montrer comment bien le faire.

Donc il refit le même mouvement de baguette et récita la formule et on vit apparaître au-dessus de la paume d'Hermione une écriture qui était difficilement lisible. Il demanda à son élève de lever un peu sa paume pour que toute la classe puisse mieux voir l'écriture mais même là c'était difficile à lire et il en prit conscience en voyant le regard plissant des élèves qui essayait tant bien que mal de lire l'écriture. Donc il décida de faire apparaître le résultat du sortilège sur le tableau pour que celui-ci soit plus lisible à tous.

Il annonça à Hermione qu'elle pouvait soigner la petite entaille qu'il lui avait faite dans la paume de sa main. Celle-ci prononça une formule de guérison et l'entaille disparut en se refermant d'elle-même. Il leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leurs places. Ce que les deux Gryffondors firent pendant que l'enseignant rapprochait le tableau des élèves et appliqua un sort d'agrandissement aux lettres pour que celle-ci soit encore plus lisible.

‾ Donc, je suis sur que vous ne serez pas surpris, si je vous informe Miss Granger que vos parents sont d'origine française s'exprima le professeur.

‾ Non, pas du tout surpris, professeur, je le sais depuis longtemps ça avoua Hermione.

‾ Mais si je vous apprenais que vous avez des origines belges et suisses, est-ce que vous saviez cela, mademoiselle, interrogea-t-il.

‾ Non, cela je l'ignorais professeur révéla-t-elle.

‾ Si on remonte dans votre arbre généalogique, on trouverait que vous avez des ancêtres qui sont originaires de Belgique et de Suisse, mais cela correspond à un très faible pourcentage de votre sang, ce qui veut dire que ce sont des ancêtres lointain. Ce pourcentage de votre sang va s'amoindrir avec les générations qui vont vous suivre, s'exprima-t-il.

‾ Donc mes descendants vont avoir de moins en moins de sang belge et suisse c'est ça, demanda-t-elle pour savoir s'y elle avait bien compris les explications de son enseignant.

‾ C'est bien ça, vous avez parfaitement compris. Si on regarde la dernière ligne de résultat cela nous apprends que vous avez …

Il réajusta ses lunettes et agrandis encore la dernière ligne de résultat pour être sur bien sur de bien lire ce qu'il y était écris.

‾ Donc, je vous révèle Mlle Granger, que vous possédez un seizième de sang Vélane en vous. Donc vous avez du avoir une Vélane ou une demi-Vélane dans vos ancêtres pour avoir ce pourcentage de sang en vous. Donc ce devait être soit votre arrière-grand-mère ou votre arrière-arrière grand-mère qui devait en être une ou bien vous avez perdu une grande quantité de sang étant jeune et on vous aurait donner du sang de Vélane alors, mais c'est peu probable ça. J'opterais plus pour la première option, qui selon moi et plus plausible mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière, pour avoir plus d'informations, je vous conseillerais d'aller voir un médicomage qui serait plus en mesure de répondre à vos interrogations

Ce qui laissait Hermione perplexe ainsi que le reste de la classe aussi. Parce que personne ne s'attendait à ça. Il y eu des chuchotements dans la classe, certains disaient que c'est à cause de cela que Viktor Krum, l'avait demandé de l'accompagné au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. D'autres disaient d'autres choses et on entendait pleines de folles rumeurs, certaines étaient farfelues, d'autres un peu plus réalistes mais ils étaient tous loin de la vérité.

Le professeur fit taire les élèves et reprit son exposé et continua avec les autres sorts qu'il avait prévu de montrer durant le cours. Le reste du cours se passa sans aucun autre problème ou révélation, Comme à son habitude, Hermione réalisa les autres sorts que leur montrait leur enseignant du premier coup, mais les autres eurent plus de difficulté à les réaliser, surtout Ron, qui due se reprendre à cinq reprises avant de réussir le sort demandé et Neville qui lui eut besoin de huit reprises avant de le réussir. Les autres élèves réussissaient leurs sorts après trois ou quatre fois en moyenne. La cloche sonna pour indiquer la fin du cours et tout les élèves se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs matériels pour aller dîner.

‾ Je suis assez content que ce cours soit fini, c'est moi ou les sorts que Flitwick nous fait apprendre sont de plus en plus difficiles à exécuter énonça Ron.

‾ C'est sur qu'ils vont augmenter de difficulté à mesure l'année s'écoule, c'est normal, tu ne crois pas Ron dit Harry.

‾ Tu as peut-être raison, bon on va manger, j'ai une faim de loup moi déclara Ron sur un ton enjoué. Il prit son sac et quitta la classe avec Harry.

Le cours venait de finir mais Hermione, n'était pas pressé de s'en aller, elle prenait son temps pour remettre tout son matériel dans son sac. Harry et Ron étaient déjà partie mais quand Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione ne les suivait pas, il fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès d'elle.

‾ Tu arrives, Hermione, on s'en va dîner et tu sais que Ron n'aime pas patienter quand il s'agit de manger.

‾ Oui, j'arrive, j'ai juste une question à poser au professeur et je vous rejoins après, affirma-t-elle.

‾ OK, pas de problème on va t'attendre dans la grande salle alors, dépêche-toi sinon Ron va tout manger et te laissera juste des restes s'exclama-t-il sur un ton humoristique.

Il quitta la classe pour aller rejoindre son ami qui devait en dehors de la salle de cours et son ventre qui gargouillait très fort, signe qu'il avait très faim. Quand Ron vit sortir Harry mais sans Hermione, il le questionna sur la raison de l'absence de leur ami.

‾ Elle devait poser une question au professeur avant de partir déclara Harry.

Donc ils se mirent en route pour la grande salle, Ron pensait quelle voulait sûrement poser une question en rapport avec le cours, pour s'instruire d'avantage, mais Harry avait l'intuition que c'était pour autre chose et que cela avait un rapport avec la découverte du fait quelle avait du sang Vélane en elle. Il se dit qu'il lui demanderait tantôt, si elle voulait bien lui répondre. Hermione venait de fermer son sac et s'avança vers son professeur pour lui poser une question. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était restée dans la classe.

‾ Professeur est-ce que je peux vous poser une question par rapport à ce que vous avez dit sur mon échantillon sanguin.

Celui-ci connaissant la soif d'apprendre de son élève, lui dit qu'elle pouvait poser sa question.

‾ Professeur est-ce que le fait que je possède du sang de Vélane va changer quelque chose en moi ou pas, formula-t-elle ?

‾ Pour vous dire la vérité Miss Granger, je ne sais pas mais comme c'est vous je veux bien essayer de trouver une réponse à votre question et je vous la donnerais au prochain cours, si j'en ai trouvé une. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de faire attention aux jeunes hommes que vous croisez, puisque vous savez que les Vélanes peuvent ensorceler un homme d'un seul regard ou de leur seul vouloir en faisant un geste de la main. Donc attention à vous on ne sait pas si vous avez ou pas des pouvoirs de Vélanes et quelles sont leurs puissances, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Miss Granger.

Puis, il quitta la salle de cours en y laissant une Hermione encore pantois par ce que venait de l'informé son professeur. Après s'être remis de son choc, elle quitta elle aussi la classe pour aller manger avec les autres même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la table de Gryffondor et commença à manger. Harry qui était assis à coté d'elle se pencha pour lui demander quelle était la question qu'elle voulait poser au prof avant de sortir.

‾ C'était juste une question technique, sans grande importance, dit-elle.

Mais connaissant très bien son amie, il savait que ce n'était pas question technique, quelle voulait poser au prof. Il s'approcha d'elle pour que juste elle entende.

‾ C'est à propos du fait que tu possède un peu de sang Vélane que tu voulais lui parler, déclara-t-il.

Hermione rougit un peu, Harry avait visé juste, il la connaissait trop bien et elle fit un signe d'approbation de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait vu juste.

‾ Mais parles-en à personne s'il te plaît même pas à Ron, je lui annoncerais dès que j'en saurais plus, le professeur a dit qu'il ferait des recherches et m'en parlerais au prochain cours.

‾ OK, je ne dirais rien à personne même pas à Ron mais je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il va t'avoir raconté à la fin du prochain cours et si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas je suis toujours là pour t'écouter tu sais affirma-t-il.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et après les cours tous rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour aller dormir. Depuis le cours de sortilèges, des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres couraient sur Hermione depuis qu'on avait appris quelle possédait un peu de sang de Vélane mais la principale concerné ne s'en préoccupa et laissait les autres divaguer comme bon leur bon leur semblait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, dans celui-ci, il y a une belle scène torride entre Hermione et Drago, certains vont me dire que je l'ai mis trop tôt mais il a une raison pour cela c'est que ça va être l'élément déclencheur pour la suite des évènements. J'espère que vous allez bien le savourer parce que le prochain ne sera que dans plusieurs chapitres. Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et attends vos commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau pouvoir **

On était vendredi et la semaine avait été éprouvante pour Drago, il décida de s'octroyer un petit plaisir en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains des préfets pour prendre une bonne douche bien froide ou un bon bain moussant, il ne le savait pas encore, il déciderait rendu là-bas. Arrivée devant la statue qui cachait l'entrée de la salle de bains, il dit le mot de passe et entra, mais aussitôt rentrée, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul, il sentit une odeur de jasmin dans l'air et vit une silhouette qui se trouvait déjà dans la grande baignoire. Voulant rebrousser chemin et revenir quand il n'y aurait pu personne, il avait à peine fait un quart de tour pour sortir, quand il décida d'aller voir qui était dans la baignoire pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais sentait qu'il devait le faire.

Comme si une force invisible le poussa aller vers la silhouette, force qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer, donc malgré lui il se dirigea vers la personne assise dans la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une petite piscine qu'à une baignoire. Arrivé à proximité, il s'aperçut que c'était une jolie demoiselle, mais il essaya de deviner qui elle pouvait bien être et ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà une fille aussi jolie qu'elle à Poudlard. Pourtant il croyait bien avoir remarqué toutes les plus belles filles déjà et avait même réussi à entraîner quelques unes d'entre elles dans son lit.

Pourquoi cette jeune fille, qui avait selon lui plus l'air d'une femme que d'une jeune fille, ne lui disait rien mais en même temps lui était familière, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce splendide corps qui voyait devant lui et qu'il avait envie de goûter, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer et de lui faire plein de caresses. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de distance avant à la grande baignoire et c'est à ce moment-là que la jolie demoiselle se tourna vers lui.

Elle avait su sentir sa présence et son regard pénétrant sur elle, quand leurs regards se croisèrent une surprenante chose se produit chez le jeune homme, il tomba à genoux devant la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci fut subjuguer par la grande beauté de la demoiselle qui se trouvait en faite être la meilleure amie de son plus grand ennemi, Hermione Granger. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla, comme si chacun observait l'autre avant de dire quoi que se soit, Hermione prit la parole la première.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malefoy, tu n'as pas vu que c'était occupé, tu pourrais ne pas revenir plus tard s'il te plaît avec un ton hargneux en direction de son interlocuteur.

Mais tout ce que pu répondre le jeune homme, fut un long : « aaaahhhh», puisque celui-ci avait l'air totalement hypnotisée par la jeune femme et ne faisait que la contempler, l'école aurait pu s'écrouler tout alentour de lui qu'il ne s'en serrait même pas rendu compte. Puisqu'il avait l'air complètement ailleurs comme perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement. Hermione reposa sa question puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malefoy, tu n'as pas vu que c'était occupé, tu ne pourrais pas revenir plus tard, j'aimerais prendre mon bain en paix et seule est-ce que tu comprends ça ou pas sur un ton colérique.

Mais Drago ne répondit toujours pas, totalement hypnotisé par Hermione qui n'avait encore rien remarqué et qui pensait que celui-ci lui faisait une farce de mauvais goût et répéta sa question pour une troisième fois.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malefoy, tu n'as pas vu que c'était occupé, tu pourrais ne pas revenir plus tard, je te parle Malefoy, tu m'écoutes-tu ou tu fais juste semblant en me niaisant.

Hermione leva sa main et la passa devant les yeux de Drago mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

**- **La terre appelle Malefoy, la terre appelle Malefoy, répondez Malefoy si vous êtes-là, Malefoy est un abruti de première, un vile Serpentard, un sale sang pur qui ne fait que ce que lui dit son père, ton père n'est qu'un sale hypocrite tout comme toi.

Après avoir débité des insultes pendant plus d'une minute et que celui-ci ne réagit pas du tout, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas paralysé par un sort quelconque, alors elle se leva et pris une serviette qu'elle attacha au tour de sa taille pour vérifier son hypothèse. Elle se trouvait en face de lui mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, alors et elle fit un pas sur la gauche, une deuxième et un troisième mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Donc elle décida de sortir de la baignoire et fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner et à sa grande surprise, il s'est tourner pour se trouver face à elle.

Donc il n'était pas stupéfixé ou paralysé par un quelconque sort se dit-elle, mais est-ce qu'il serait sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium se demanda-t-elle ? mais elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir lancé ce sortilège-là et pour quelle raison elle ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait alors fait. Mais même soumis à ce sort, la victime peut toujours parler mais à moins qu'on lui ait ordonnée de ne pas parler, mais cela n'explique pas le regard qu'il a, ce n'est pas celui de quelqu'un qui aurait été soumis à ce sortilège impardonnable.

Donc il doit y avoir une autre explication logique, il en a toujours une, il suffit de la trouver, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune explication au comportement de Drago. Elle commença à faire des vas et viens dans la salle de bains, en essayant de trouver une réponse à ce mystère-là, pendant que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la suivre. Après plusieurs vas et viens, elle arriva à échafauder une hypothèse qui était assez plausible, il était comme hypnotisée mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était la cause, elle ou un sortilège qu'on lui aurait lancé.

Elle trouvait les deux réponses aussi farfelues l'une comme l'autre mais ne trouva guère mieux pour l'instant. Donc elle se posta devant Drago, en essayant d'analyser son regard et son attitude pour comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement. Mais sans quelle sans rendre compte, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa vigoureusement, elle tenta de mettre fin à se baiser-là, mais il la retenait pour pas qu'elle s'en aille. Celui-ci continua de l'embrasser sur les joues, dans le cou, sur la poitrine et revient à ses lèvres en ne laissant aucun répit à la jeune demoiselle.

Elle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais ne réussit pas, tout ce que ça avait comme résultat c'était qu'il l'enlaçait encore plus, faisant promener ses mains dans son dos, dans cheveux, sur ces hanches qui ne demandait qu'a être prises. Au bout d'un moment, elle succomba à son flot de baisers et lui retournèrent ses baisers et l'embrassa follement, de plus, en le poussant peut-être un peu violemment contre un des murs et elle commença à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier et après ça à déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle entreprit de lui embrasser la poitrine pendant que lui faisait de même avec son cou, sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle défit sa ceinture et lui baissa son pantalon, il la poussa pour ne plus être contre le mur et en profita pour enlever sa chemise et se défaire de son pantalon. Il se retrouva en sous-vêtements et avec ses chaussures et ses bas et elle avait encore sa serviette autour d'elle. Il continua de l'embrasser et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la grand baignoire et en profita pour enlever ses chaussures et ses bas.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et descendit le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à sa base, elle était sur le point de lui enlever son boxer quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle l'attira vers elle pour qu'il la rejoigne dans la grande baignoire, où ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois d'affilés et chacun d'eux attendit l'orgasme à plus d'une reprise. Ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans la baignoire.

Chacun se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de son dortoir respectif, en disant qu'ils avaient fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Hermione essayait de se souvenir, ce quelle avait fait hier soir, tout ce quelle arrivait à se rappeler c'était quelle était allé prendre un bon bain moussant dans la salle de bains des préfets. Mais ne se souvenait pas comment elle était revenue dans sa chambre et ce quelle avait après, c'était elle endormie tout de suite, avait-elle lue, discuter avec ses camarades de dortoir, aider Harry et Ron dans leurs devoirs ou fait quelle chose d'autres. C'était le noir total, pas moyen de se rappeler de rien, elle se dit quelle demandera à ses camarades de dortoir et à ses amis s'ils se rappelaient peut-être ce quelle avait fait après être revenue de son bain.

Elle se leva, prit une bonne douche, s'habilla et descendît dans la salle commune pour voir si c'est amis étaient-là puisqu'il n'y avait pu personne dans son dortoir. Drago, lui essaya de se rappeler de sa soirée, mais sa mémoire lui jouait aussi des tours comme à Hermione, pas moyen de savoir de se rappeler quoi que ce soit après être entré dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il se rappelait vaguement que quand il avait rentré, il avait vite remarqué, quelle n'était pas vide, mais après c'était le brouillard complet, était-il sorti ou bien rester pour découvrir qui découvrir l'identité de la personne qui était-là.

Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, pas moyen de se rappeler, ce qu'il avait fait, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que ça, cela ne devait pas être important en fin compte sinon il s'en rappellerai. Il prit la direction de la salle de bains, prit une bonne douche et s'habilla et descendit pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. En arrivant dans sa salle commune, Hermione remarqua quelle était vide, elle se dit qu'il devait être tous dans la grande salle entrain de déjeuner et elle y descendit. En y arrivant, elle se dirigea comme d'habitude vers sa table, où ses amis mangèrent, elle s'assit à coté d'Harry et en face de Ginny qui la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

**- **Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, j'ai quelque chose dans le visage ou dans les cheveux c'est ça demanda-t-elle.

**- **Non, non tu n'as rien Mione, mais c'est que c'est rare de te voir descendre manger à une heure aussi tardive même le samedi, toi qui est toujours si matinal, répondit Ginny.

**- **Ah oui, il est si tard que ça, c'est vrai que j'ai pas regardé mon cadran ce matin quand je me suis levée, il est quelle heure, questionna-t-elle.

**- **Il est 9h 05 du matin, Mione, d'habitude tu es debout à 8h le samedi et des fois même avant ça, on peut savoir pour quelle raison tu t'es levée si tard, interrogea Harry, tout en dégustant son croissant.

**- **Je ne le sais pas pourquoi je me suis levée aussi tard ce matin, je devais être très fatigué quand je me suis couché hier soir. Au fait savez-vous ce que j'ai fait en revenant de mon bain hier, parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout, demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

**- **Je ne sais pas Mione, tu n'étais pas toujours pas revenu de ton bain quand je suis allée me coucher moi, lui dit la jeune Weasley.

**- **Moi non plus, Mione, je t'ai pas revu après que tu sois parti prendre ton bain et je me suis couché vers minuit, Ron voulait te demander de l'aide pour son devoir de potions. Il était passé Minuit quand on est monté se coucher et tu n'étais pas toujours pas revenu répondit le Survivant.

**- **Attendez minute vous me dites que je serais rentrée au dortoir après minuit, donc après le couvre-feu, pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais fait cela, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de traîner en dehors de notre tour après le couvre-feu et sans aucune bonne raison dit-elle.

**- **Oui, très étonnant en fait répondit son amie.

**- **Ce qui m'étonne encore plus c'est que je ne me sois pas fait attraper par Rusard ou par un préfet en chef ou par un professeur s'exclama Hermione.

**- **C'est vrai que c'est étonnant puisque si ça avait été le cas on l'aurait su et on aurait assurément perdu des points et ce n'est pas le cas. Mais peut-être quelqu'un ta donnée une retenue mais tu t'en rappelles tout simplement pas, ça peut être pratique des fois des pertes de mémoire des fois, ironisa Harry.

**- **Si moi je m'en rappelle pas d'en avoir reçue une, la personne qui me la donnée s'en rappelle sûrement, si bien sur j'en ai reçu une, ce que je n'espère vraiment pas dit Hermione sur un ton angoissant.

Sur ce ils finirent leur déjeuner et remonta à leur salle commune pour faire aller chercher leurs devoir et les faire dehors dans le parc pour profiter des dernières belles journées chaudes de l'année. Même s'il faisait un peu plus froid, maintenant il restait encore des belles journées chaudes et ensoleillées en ce début d'octobre. Donc après avoir été cherché leurs devoirs dans leurs dortoirs, ils redescendirent pour aller dans le parc, sous leur arbre favori près du lac, Il y passèrent toute la matinée et ne revient au château qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le château pour l'heure du dîner, ils passèrent à proximité des sabliers qui comptaient les points de chaque maison et celui de Gryffondor affichait toujours le même nombre de points qu'au déjeuner. Ils se dirent que si le nombre de points n'a pas diminué depuis ce matin, c'est que personne n'a fait de bêtises qui leurs auraient coûté des points et qu'Hermione n'en n'avait pas fait perdre hier soir après avoir rentrée après le couvre-feu mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas eu de retenues.

**- ** Si j'ai eu une retenue, ça va être sûrement ce soir que je vais devoir la faire, du moins ça serait logique je pense, réfléchit Hermione.

**- ** Non, pas forcément, Hermione, puisque la personne qui donne une retenue peut décider de l'heure, du jour, de sa durée et avec qui tu la feras. Mais c'est vrai que le samedi soir, c'est un temps idéal pour donner des retenues mais cela dépend de la personne qui te la donnée et la gravité de la ou des faute(s) que tu as commise, dit Harry.

**- **Oui, je le sais tout ça Harry, bon j'espère vraiment que personne ma donnée de retenue hier soir pour avoir rentrée dans le dortoir après le couvre-feu, dit Hermione.

**- ** On l'espère tout les deux Mione, dit Ron, bon si on allait manger, tout ce travail au grand air m'a ouvert l'appétit.

**- ** Ça ne te prend pas grand-chose pour t'ouvrir l'appétit Ron, puisque tu as toujours faim à tous les repas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi avant, s'exclama Hermione sur un ton humoristique.

Elle commença à rire accompagné par Harry, qui lui aussi riait de la gloutonnerie de son ami, qui lui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on rie de lui et de son appétit, mais fini par rire avec eux un petit peu. Il admit que c'est vrai qu'il avait bon appétit à chaque repas. Sur ces paroles, ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor pour aller manger. Le dîner se passe sans aucun problème, quand ils eurent finis de manger. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'après-midi.

**- ** J'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque, pour vérifier quelque chose dit Hermione.

**- ** Quoi, tu veux vérifier si tes devoirs sont parfaits et peut-être les améliorer encore s'ils ne le sont pas dit Ron sur un ton qui frisait l'ironie.

**- **Non, ce n'est pas pour mes devoirs que je veux y aller cette fois, j'aimerais trouver un livre médical qui pourrait peut-être m'aidée à comprendre le trou de mémoire que j'ai. Parce que je suis sur que ma perte de mémoire n'est pas due à la magie, puisque je connais qu'un sort et une potion pour effacer la mémoire à moins que vous en connaissez d'autres vous.

**- **Moi, je n'en connais pas d'autres sorts ou potion qui permettre d'effacer la mémoire, déclara Harry.

**- **Moi non plus dit Ron et c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à sortilège d'oubliettes, parce que je me rappelle quand le professeur Lockhart à voulu m'effacer la mémoire et que le sort c'est retourné contre lui, il ne se rappelait plus de rien et encore moins d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

**- **Donc ce n'est pas un sortilège et je ne crois pas que le sortilège puisque faire oublier plusieurs heures d'affiliés. Pour ce qui est de la potion d'oubli son champs d'action est plus grand, certes mais il faut que la personne l'avale ou qu'on lui fasse boire pour quelle ait un effet et en plus il aurait fallu que cette personne soit dans le dortoir des filles pour me la faire ou me la fasse avaler de façon involontaire argumenta Hermione.

**- **Je n'ai pas remarqué personne de suspect et rien n'anormal dans la salle commune, hier soir, formula Harry.

**- **Mais il aurait fallu que se soit une fille parce qu'aucun ne peut monter dans notre dortoir sans la permission d'une fille. Rendu-là c'est un coup monté ou un complot et même si quelqu'un m'avait fait boire cette potion, je devrais ne pas me souvenir de rien de la soirée mais je crois que j'aie des flash qui viennent à l'occasion et je ne devrais pas me souvenir que j'ai oublié ma soirée, si j'avais pris cette potion. C'est pour cela que je veux aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver une explication à ce qui m'est arrivé, finit-elle par dire.

**- **Vu comme ça c'est vrai que ça parait bizarre, OK, je veux bien t'aider à trouver une explication à ta perte de mémoire, on va y aller ensemble, dit Harry. Ron tu viens-tu avec nous ou pas.

**- **Je ne sais pas, aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches ce n'est pas mon fort, mais si c'est pour t'aider Mione, je veux bien faire un effort. On pourrait demander à Ginny si elle veut venir nous aider dit Ron.

**- **Non, je crois que Ginny est occupé cette après-midi, en désignant Ginny qui se trouvait dans les bras de Dean Thomas, répondit Hermione.

Ron émit un grognement, qui laissait exprimer sa colère de voir Dean embrasser et cajoler sa sœur comme il le faisait. Donc tous les trois quittèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Hermione s'arrêta au comptoir de Mme Pince, pour lui demander où se trouvait le rayon des livres médicales, elle lui indiqua où il se trouvait et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le rayon en question. Rendu à destination, ils commencèrent à chercher des livres qui pourrait leurs aider dans leurs recherches.

Après une heure à chercher dans presque que tous les livres de la section, le seul début d'explication qu'ils ont trouvés est que en de rares occasions, le cerveau pouvait bloquer volontairement l'accès à certains souvenirs pour diverses raisons. Harry finissait de parcourir un des livres qu'il avait pris sur la tablette pour le consulter en le refermant quelques instants après.

**- **On n'est pas plus avancé que tantôt, ce livre-là ne traite même du sujet qui nous intéresse acheva de dire Harry.

**- **Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu plus de chance avec celui que je consultais, dit Ron sur un ton désespéré. Je doute qu'on trouve la réponse à ce qu'on cherche dans ces livres. Il en reste combien à consulter demanda Ron à Harry.

**- **Quand, Hermione aura finit le sien, il en restera que deux livres à parcourir, répondit Harry.

**- **OK passe moi en un alors, on ne c'est jamais, je vais peut-être trouver ce qu'on cherche dans celui-ci, répondit laconiquement Ron.

Harry lui passa le 2e livre et pris le premier et ils consultèrent leurs livres pour voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas des informations intéressantes qui pourrait aider Hermione. Dix minutes après chacun des trois amis avaient fini de lire leurs livres mais à voir leur mine qui n'étaient aucunement joyeuse, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres explications au problème d'Hermione.

**- **Je présume que vous n'avez rien trouvé vous non plus dit Hermione.

**- **Non, si on aurait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, on l'aurait annoncé tout de suite et on n'aurait pas des faces aussi longues qu'on a là présentement, répondit Ron.

**- **Bon on fait quoi maintenant, on a passé en revue tout les livres de la section médicale et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres livres qui traite du sujet qui nous intéresse ailleurs dans la bibliothèque même pas dans la réserve admit Harry.

**- **Tu as raison Harry, les seules livres qui parlent de médecine sont dans cette section-ci, dit Hermione, mais on n'est pas vraiment plus avancé que quand on est arrivé.

**- **Ce qui nous faudrait c'est soit un médicomage spécialisé dans le cerveau ou un accès à la bibliothèque de St-Mangouste dit Ron.

**- **C'est en plein ça Ron, allons trouver un médicomage, c'est brillant ton idée, s'exclama Harry.

**- **Mais Harry, il n'y a aucun médicomage ici à l'école s'empressa de dire Hermione.

**- **Oui c'est vrai mais nous avons une infirmière ici, si elle ne connaît pas la réponse, elle peut demander à des collègues médicomages. C'est une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas demanda Harry en direction de ses deux amis.

**- **Comme je ne vois pas d'autres solutions en vue pourquoi pas, comme on dit on n'a rien à perdre à part notre temps répondit Ron.

**- **Tu en penses quoi Hermione, demanda Harry ?

**- **Moi qui pensait trouver une réponse dans les livres, c'est rare qu'ils me font défaut mais comme on a passé en revue toute les livres de la bibliothèque qui traitait du sujet. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, on va y aller en espérant quelle pourras nous éclairer un peu plus sur ce mystère, dit Hermione.

Sur ce ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre à l'infirmerie pour questionner Mme Pomfresh. Après avoir descendu les étages séparant la bibliothèque de l'infirmerie et parcouru les divers les couloirs entre les deux endroits, ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Ils poussèrent les portes pour y entrer et dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'infirmière pour lui poser quelques questions. Ils cognèrent à la porte de son bureau et celle-ci un peu surprise, se leva pour aller ouvrir pensant que quelqu'un avait besoin de soins médicaux.

**- **Lequel d'entre vous c'est encore blessé alors questionna l'infirmière, comme si elle n'était nullement surpris de les voir sur son lieu de travail.

**- **Non, ce n'est pas pour des soins médicaux qu'on vient vous voir Mme Pomfresh, c'est pour des questions d'ordre médicales répondit Hermione.

L'infirmière un peu surprise par leur demande se reprit après quelques instants et leur demanda quelles étaient les questions qui voulait lui poser. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole.

**- **Madame Pomfresh, est-ce qu'il possible qu'on puisse avoir un trou de mémoire qui n'est en aucun cas causé par la magie questionna-t-elle.

**- **Bonne question que vous me posez-là Miss Granger. Oui, il est possible en de rares occasions que notre cerveau décide de ne pas permettre l'accès à certains souvenirs qui pourraient être disons troublants ou choquant pour la personne, si elle s'en rappelait. C'est due souvent à des chocs nerveux qui se sont produits lors d'événements extraordinaire ou particulier, pourquoi cette question-là Miss Granger, c'est tu pour un devoir ou pour vous-mêmes, questionna l'infirmière.

**- **C'est pour moi, je ne me rappelle plus ce qui c'est passé durant la soirée d'hier du moment où j'étais dans la salle de bains des préfets, juste avant que j'y parte jusqu'au moment de moment de mon réveil ce matin. Je ne me souviens même pas d'être revenue dans mon dortoir hier soir, dit Hermione.

**- **OK, asseyez-vous la Miss Granger en désignant le lit le plus proche, je vais vous examiner demanda-t-elle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimée ce chapitre et surtout ma belle scène entre nos deux élèves. j'attends avec hâte vos avis et commentaires. Selon vous comment nos deux jeunes sorciers ont fait pour revenir dans leurs dortoirs et ce sont-ils fait attraper ou pas, j'attends vos idées et sur ca bonne journée mes chers lecteurs. Donc à la prochaine alors et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, c'est notre gagne-pain quotidien.


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolé pour l'attente, voici donc le chapitre 3 : On en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui c'est passé au début du chapitre 2 et sur les conséquences des nouveaux pouvoirs d'Hermione. Donc on se retrouve en bas, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture alors. Je remercie aussi les 1170 qui sont venus voir ma fiction j'en reviens pas d'autant de monde soit venus.

Voici les réponses aux reviews

Loveloveeegypte : Content que tu es adoré, désolé si tu as trouvé qu'il n'était pas assez détaillé mais peut-être que la prochaine fois il le sera un peu plus. C'est le premier lemon que j'écris donc on ne fait que s'améliorer avec le temps il parait.

Guest : Désolé, il n'y aura pas de Harry/Hermione, la fiction est centré sur le couple Hermione/Drago. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même alors.

Percabeth-dramione love: Merci j'apprécie que mon histoire plaisent aux lecteurs, j'espère alors que tu ne seras pas déçus.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Conséquences**

Hermione était assis depuis plusieurs minutes sur lit de l'infirmerie, se faisant examiner par Madame Pomfresh, elle fit plusieurs tests, prélèvements et examens pour essayer de trouver la cause de la perte de mémoire de la Gryffondor mais ne trouva rien de concluant.

Je ne crois pas que vous ayez été victime d'un quelconque sortilège et si c'est une potion, elle est très bizarre, on l'a peut-être voulu pour quelle ait cet effet ou c'est arrivé par accident, déclara l'infirmière.

C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais d'après moi je ne crois pas qu'une potion mais fait perdre la mémoire et d'autant plus que je me souviens que j'at une perte de mémoire et j'ai quelques fois des flashs de ma soirée mais qui sont incohérents, formula Hermione.

D'après ce que vous me dites, votre problème serait d'ordre psychologique, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec la magie, dit-elle.

J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion moi aussi, affirma-t-elle. Est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen pour accéder à cette partie de ma mémoire.

Non, désolé miss Granger, j'en connais aucun mais peut-être que c'est mieux que vous ne sachez rien. Puisque si vous vous rappeliez de votre soirée d'hier, vous en soufreriez peut-être, vous auriez peut-être des remords qui sait.

Oui, c'est possible mais d'un autre coté, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai pu faire de si grave hier soir, pour que mes souvenirs de cette soirée-là soit bloqués.

L'éternelle question, c'est comme si j'apprenais que vous alliez mourir dans deux mois, est-ce que vous voudriez le savoir ou pas.

Moi, je voudrais le savoir quand même, comme ça me permettrait de mettre en ordres tous mes affaires avant de partir.

Moi, je ne sais pas si je voudrais le savoir, c'est une question au quelle je devrais réfléchir révéla Ron.

Moi, je crois que voudrais pas le savoir. Quand mon heure sera arriver, je vais l'accepter, exposa Harry.

Harry se demandait si le professeur Dumbledore ne pourrait pas les aider avec sa Pensine. Il en parla à ses amis et ceux-ci réfléchissait à sa proposition et décidèrent que comme il n'avait pas mieux à proposer, ils dirent qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Donc tous les trois partirent pour le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la statue qui garde l'ouverture permettant d'accéder au bureau du professeur, Harry dit le mot de passe et la statue bougea permettant l'accès à escalier qui donnait sur le bureau du directeur.

Quand il arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, Harry cogna et attendit quelques instants que le directeur lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ils entrèrent et allèrent se placer devant le bureau du professeur.

Que puis-je faire pour vous mes chers enfants, leur demanda-t-il.

Professeur, Hermione a une perte de mémoire inexpliqué et je me demandais si on pouvait emprunter votre pensine pour découvrir qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela et ce qui c'est passé répondit Harry.

Je veux bien vous aider mais je ne crois pas que ma pensine ne vous soit d'un grand secours, mais on peut toujours essayer, ça peut-être vous apporter quelques pistes de solution, dit le directeur.

Le directeur se dirigea vers une armoire, l'ouvrit pris un objet qui ressemblait à un grand bol de pierre et le déposa sur son bureau. Il invita Hermione a s'approcher de l'objet, quand celle-ci fût devant, il lui dicta ce quelle devait faire.

Bien Miss Granger vous devez penser bien fort au souvenir que vous voulez revoir et quand cela c'est fait, prenez votre baguette et pointez-là sur votre tempe. Tout en continuant à penser très fort à votre souvenir, vous allez commencez tout doucement à éloigner votre baguette de votre tempe. Quand vous serez sûr d'avoir votre souvenir au complet, vous allez le déposer dans la Pensine pour qu'on puisse le regarder tous ensemble, c'est bien compris.

Oui, c'est bien compris professeur, répondit Hermione.

Celle-ci fit les gestes que son professeur venait de lui dire et elle déposa un long filament blanc dans la Pensine, Dumbledore prit sa baguette et fit tourner plusieurs fois le contenu de la Pensine, après un certain moment, il dit à Hermione que c'était prêt et quelle pouvait procéder.

Harry, Ron est-ce que vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil pour moi, comme j'ignore ce qui m'attends ça me fait un peu peur, demanda Hermione à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il n'y a pas de problème, Hermione, est-ce que ça te pose un problème toi Ron, questionna Harry.

Non, aucun problème à moi, déclara Ron.

Comme cela ne pose problème à aucun de vous deux, vous pouvez y aller alors, dit le directeur.

Tu es prêt à rentrer dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, Ron demanda Harry.

Oui, je suis prêt.

Donc allons-y, donne-moi la main alors et on y va, dit Harry.

Harry prit la main de son ami et se penchèrent au-dessus de la Pensine et furent aspirées, pour se retrouver dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Quand les images furent formées, les deux garçons virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pour Ron donc c'était la première fois, il fût un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il voyait. Mais Harry le rassura que c'était normal et qu'il c'était senti semblable la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans la Pensine. Il commencèrent à regarder la scène qui se passait devant eux, Hermione était assis sur un canapé près du foyer entrain de lire. Ses deux amis fessaient leur devoirs sur la table à coté d'elle, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma son livre et dit à ses amis quelle allait prendre un bain à la salle de bains des préfets.

Ron lui demanda quand est-ce quelle allait revenir, elle lui répondit quelle serait de retour avant le couvre-feu et elle monta dans son dortoir pour aller prendre ce quelle avait besoin et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle salua ses amis, passa à travers le trou du portrait et se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets.

Suivons-là dit Harry à Ron.

Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets. Ils rentrèrent en même temps qu'elle mais restèrent près de la porte sans toute fois bloquer l'entrée. Harry demanda à Ron de se tourner pour ne pas voir Hermione se déshabiller mais Ron voulu voir sa meilleure amie se déshabiller pour savoir si elle était aussi belle qu'il le pensait. Mais Harry, lui dit qu'Hermione ne serait peut-être pas d'accord qu'on la voie se déshabiller sans son consentement et que ce serait un manque flagrant de respect envers elle que de ne pas respecter son intimité.

Ron changea d'idée et se retourna le temps qu'Hermione enlève ses vêtements, ils se retournèrent seulement quand ils entendirent qu'Hermione était rentrée dans le bain. Ils entendirent donc que quelque chose se passe, à un moment donnée, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bains, mais ils ne purent voir qui c'était puisqu'un brouillard très dense cachait tout ce qui se passait dans la salle de bains.

Comme ils ne voyaient plus rien, ils décidèrent de sortir et attendre qu'Hermione sorte pour rejoindre son dortoir, cela prit un certain temps. Ils l'ont pas vu sortir puisque quelques temps après être sortie, ils se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir des filles de 6e et en juger par le fait que les autres lits du dortoir étaient vides et que le soleil resplendissait par la fenêtre, ils en concluent qu'on était le matin. Hermione allait se réveiller bientôt, se lever, prendre sa douche et descendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, pour s'apercevoir quelle c'était réveillée plus tard que d'habitude et qui lui manquait une partie de ses souvenirs de la soirée d'hier. Au moment, où ils finissaient leurs réflexions, Hermione se réveilla, Harry décida qu'ils pouvaient sortir des souvenirs de sa meilleure puisque le reste ils le connaissaient. Donc ils revient dans le bureau du directeur, pour raconter à leur amie ce qu'ils avaient vus dans ces souvenirs.

Tes souvenirs ne sont pas effacés Hermione mais sont camouflés par une sorte de brouillard très dense. Nous avons pu te suivre quand tu as quitté la tour de Gryffondor pour te rendre à la salle de bains des préfets, où tu as pris un bain. Mais c'est après qu'on voies plus tes actions. Au moment où quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la salle de bains qu'on perds le fil des souvenirs, on peut voir seulement les endroits où tu es allée mais pas les actions que tu as faites, donc on peut pas savoir ce que tu as fait pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bains après l'arrivée de la personne, divulga Harry.

Donc je n'étais pas seul dans la salle de bains, je croyais pourtant avoir barré la porte, après être rentrée mais j'ai dû oublier je suppose, dit Hermione.

Ça l'air que non, tu ne l'était plus à partir d'un certain moment, déclara Ron, donc reste à savoir qui était avec toi, ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu as oublié. Je trouve qu'on n'a pas avancé beaucoup dans la compréhension de ce mystère, en plus on a plus de questions à répondre qu'avant.

Effectivement, tu as raison Ron mais je suis sûr qu'on a finir par résoudre ce mystère mais cela risque de prendre du beaucoup de temps à ce rythme-là, dit Harry. J'aimerais que le professeur Dumbledore vienne vérifier, on a peut-être pas vu un détail qui pourraient nous aider dans la résolution de ce mystère.

Je n'y vois pas de problème moi, déclara le directeur. Miss Granger avez-vous une objection au fait que je vois vos souvenirs, demanda-t-il.

Aucune objection professeur, si ça peut m'aider à découvrir ce que j'ai fait, je veux bien essayer, dit-elle.

Le professeur se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer devant sa Pensine et il y plongea avec Harry. Quelques temps plus tard, ils ressortent de la Pensine, le directeur était perplexe parce qu'il venait de voir, il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Donc Miss Granger vos souvenirs n'ont pas été effacées effectivement mais ils ne vous sont plus accessible pour une raison inconnue, ils sont voilés et j'ignore comment enlever ce voile. On dirait que vous avez voulu camoufler des souvenirs mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

Comment j'ai pu vouloir camoufler des souvenirs dont je ne me rappelle pas, ça parait illogique, s'exclama Hermione.

Ça peut avoir l'air illogique, mais à mon avis c'est votre inconscient qui a du camoufler ses souvenirs-là pour une raison inconnue mais sûrement dans le but de vous cacher des souvenirs désagréables ou que auriez préféré oublier. Le cerveau humain est très complexe vous savez et même aujourd'hui, on n'arrive toujours en comprendre toute ces mystères, affirma le directeur. Pour avoir plus de réponses vous devriez demander à Mme Pomfresh, elle serait plus à même de vous aider, je crois.

On est en viens d'aller la voir et elle nous as dit que ce serait d'ordre psychologique,

Je serais d'accord avec elle sur ce point-là, donc je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'attendre Miss Granger, déclara Dumbledore.

Professeur est-ce que vous croyez que cela aurait un rapport avec le fait que je viens de découvrir que j'ai 1\16e de sang vélane, demanda Hermione.

C'est bien possible, Miss Granger, c'est bien possible mais je crois qu'on en sera pas plus aujourd'hui, donc je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous, dit le directeur.

Sur ce les trois élèves quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour la tour de Gryffondor.

Quelques jours plus tard, le cours de Sortilèges venait de se terminer et tout le monde quittait la classe, tous sauf Hermione qui voulait parler à professeur. Donc elle attendit que la classe se vide pour se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur qui était entrain ranger son matériel. Celui-ci releva la tête quand il vit son élève arrivait près de lui.

J'ai des bonnes et des moins bonnes nouvelles Miss Granger, par lesquelles voulez-vous que je commence demanda le professeur Flitwick à son élève.

Par les bonnes nouvelles, j'aimerais mieux répondit Hermione.

Bon voilà, votre cas et disons un peu spécial puisque d'après ce que j'ai découvert et entendu dire par des collègues, il est très rare qu'une née-moldue comme vous possède du sang de vélane. Habituellement, ce sont ceux qui font partie de famille de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé qui ont le plus de chance d'en avoir, donc soit que vous avez des ancêtres qui faisaient partie d'une famille de sang-pur ou soit qu'ils faisaient partie d'une famille de sang-mêlé ou un des ces membres étaient de sang-mêlé, déclara le professeur.

C'est intéressant à savoir mais cela ne me dit pas si je possède les mêmes pouvoirs que les Vélanes, interrogea Hermione.

J'y viens, Mlle Granger, d'après mes sources, il se peut que vous avez reçu de vos ancêtres quelques pouvoirs que possèdent les Vélanes. Donc savoir quelles pouvoirs vous avez, là elle la question, puisque tout ceux que j'ai consulté ne sont pas d'accord sur les pouvoirs que vous pourrez avoir. Mais ils sont d'accord sur un point, si vous possédez réellement un ou plusieurs pouvoirs de Vélanes c'est cette année qu'ils vont se développer. Mais celle-là la bonne nouvelle, ce ou ces pouvoirs peuvent se déclencher n'importe quand, il suffit qu'il se produise un évènement déclencheur pour qu'il commence à agir. Mais on ne c'est pas quand cela va arriver, c'est peut-être déjà arrivé, ça pourrait arriver cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine ou bien seulement dans deux mois, cela est impossible à prédire d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, finit de dire le professeur.

OK, donc si j'ai bien compris le ou les pouvoir(s) que j'ai hérité d'une de mes ancêtres a peut-être commencé à entrer en action et pourrait se déclencher n'importe quand c'est bien ça demanda Hermione.

Oui, hélas c'est bien ça, donc quand vous allez sortir de la classe le premier garçon qui va croiser votre regard pourrait tomber sous votre charme mais cela pourrait aussi se produire dans deux jours, tout aussi bien que dans 1 semaine, on ne le sait pas. Supposons que ce pouvoir se déclenche aujourd'hui, cela pourrait prendre comme trois jours ou bien quinze jours avant que cela se reproduise et après cela il pourrait s'écouler aussi bien six jours que deux semaines, ce n'est pas régulier il parait.

C'est intéressant à savoir, donc quoi il faut pu que je croise le regard de personne c'est ça, mais est-ce que ce pouvoir de séduction fonctionne sur tout les garçons de l'école ou juste sur une partie des garçons, questionna-t-elle.

Tout les garçons risquent d'être affectés mais ceux de 4e année et plus seront plus affectés que les autres, dit-il.

Donc soit je ne regarde plus personne dans les yeux ou je portes tout le temps des lunettes de soleil alors, dit Hermione.

Je suis pas sûr que porter des lunettes de soleil va empêcher ce pouvoir de se déclencher alors, déclara le professeur Flitwick.

Ah ! Oui, ça aurait été trop facile du coup. Bien merci professeur des tout ces renseignements alors, dit la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte de la classe, quand elle se rappela quelle avait oublié de poser une question à son professeur et se retourna pour lui poser.

Excusez-moi, professeur mais que va-t-il se passer si quelqu'un tombe sous mon charme alors, demanda-t-elle.

Bonne question mlle Granger mais pour tout vous dire je l'ignore et je ne sais pas aussi combien de temps cela va durer : 5, 10, 20 ou même 30 minutes. Cela peut même varier d'une fois à l'autre, dit-il.

OK merci quand même, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de ravages dans le gente masculine alors, dit-elle sur un ton quelle voulait humoristique mais l'intonation n'y étais pas.

Bonne chance Mlle Granger, dit son professeur.

Sur-ce, elle quitta la salle de cours pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle ne croisa que peu de gens dans les couloirs et donc très peu de garçons. Elle ne regardait personne dans les yeux de peur que son pouvoir soit déjà fonctionnel.

Quand elle rentra dans sa salle commune, il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Ron et Harry était assis dans leur coin habituel. Elle se dirigea donc vers eux sans toutefois les regarder les yeux. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Harry. Ce fût Ron qui posa la question que les deux amis voulaient savoir.

Comment cela a été avec Flitwick, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda-t-il.

Il m'a dit qu'il est possible que j'ai un ou plusieurs pouvoirs de vélane comme celui de charmer un garçon par un simple regard et que cela pouvait se déclencher à tout moment et de façon irrégulière, répondit-elle.

Wow, s'exclama Harry, c'est quelque chose de assez grave alors. N'importe qui pourrait tomber sous ton charme par un simple regard ?, demanda-t-il.

Apparemment oui, mais les élèves de 4e à la 7e année seront plus affectés que ceux de un à trois, déclare-t-elle.

Donc ça craint fortement alors, déclara Ron.

Exact, ça craint fortement. Je risque de passer de superbe journées, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un solution. S'il en existe une bien entendu, dit-elle de façon peu convaincante.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et ensuite partirent pour aller souper dans la grande salle. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à essayer de trouver une solution au problème d'Hermione.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous avez des suggestions à me faire n'hésitez pas à me les écrire, j'attends aussi vos commentaires et en plus j'apprécie beaucoup que vous me mettiez dans vos alertes et favoris, je vais essayer de pas trop vous décevoir alors. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais mettre le 4e chapitre. Puisque j'en avais déjà 3 d'écrit donc vous allez devoir patienter un peu pour le prochain, mais je vais essayer de l'écrire et de le poster le plus tôt possible.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Je m'excuse grandement de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Deux mois et demi que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitre, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour finir le chapitre 4. Donc le voici et peut-être que c'est la fête des amoureux aujourd'hui que cela m'a motiver à finir mon chapitre, alors profitez-en bien, puisque j'ignore quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera publié. Donc je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui laissent en plus des commentaires. Bonne lecture et bonne St-Valentin à tous.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Loveloveeegypte, Percabeth-dramione love, Loupa4 :** Le voici, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira.

**Naomie :** C'est vrai que c'est plus original, j'ai essayé de faire différent des autres fictions que j'ai déjà lit, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Première fois**

Voilà quelques jours que Hermione savait quelle possédait un pouvoir de séduction semblable aux vélanes mais celui-ci ne s'était pas encore déclenché pour son plus grand bonheur. Aucun des désagréments que son professeur lui avait expliqué ne s'était encore produit. Elle se dirigea donc comme tous les matins vers la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

‾ On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?, demanda Ron qui comme d'habitude ne prenait jamais le temps de lire son horaire.

‾ On commence par Métamorphoses, suivit de Sortilèges cet avant-midi. Ensuite après-midi, on a Soins aux créatures magiques suivi de Botanique, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la peine de lire ton horaire Ron, parce que un jour je vais sûrement être fatigué de te le dire chaque matin ?

‾ Parce que tu es là pour me le dire, dit-il.

Hermione exaspéré leva les yeux en l'air.

‾ Tu en es où avec tes ''petits problèmes" ?, demanda Harry.

‾ Toujours rien et j'espère que cela va continuer encore un bon bout de temps, répondit-elle.

‾ Je l'espère pour tous les garçons du Collège, dit-il.

‾ Donc on est deux à l'espérer alors.

Donc ils finirent de déjeuner et partirent pour leur premier cours de la journée. Quand leur cours fut fini, tout les élèves sortirent de la classe. Harry et Ron discutèrent ensemble, quand Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione ne les suivait pas. Il se retourna et vit son amie qui semblait en conversation avec un autre élève mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son amie. Cela pris au moins dix secondes à Ron pour s'apercevoir qu'il parlait tout seul. Il se retourna et vit Harry se précipiter le long du couloir, il se lança donc à sa poursuite pour savoir pour quelle raison il était parti en courant. Il venait à peine de finir son questionnement qu'il compris la raison de son ami.

Arrivé à la hauteur d'Hermione, Harry lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner le plus du jeune garçon en espérant que cela serait assez pour rompre le charme. Mais Hermione se débattait elle voulait retourner auprès du jeune garçon.

‾ Prends-y le bras on l'amène faire un tour dans le parc, dit Harry à Ron.

Donc le trio se dirigèrent vers le parc, en soutenant leur amie pour pas quelle s'enfuit. Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'à un arbre où ils s'assirent tous. Hermione avait cessé de se débattre, elle était maintenant à demi consciente. Cela lui prit au moins cinq à six minutes avant de revenir à elle complètement.

‾ Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Nous sommes dans le parc sous notre arbre favori, répondit Harry.

‾ Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Pour quelle raison je ne me souviens pas d'être sorti du château ?, interrogea-t-elle.

‾ Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles, Hermione ?, questionna Harry.

‾ Nous sommes sortit du cours, nous discutions de quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle pas et ensuite je me retrouve assis ici.

‾ Donc tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre les deux c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il.

‾ Non, rien mais est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

‾ Disons que tu as eu un premier ''petit problème'', répondit Ron.

‾ C'est le même genre de ''petit problème'' qu'on a parlé ce matin, c'est bien ça ?, lui demande-t-elle.

‾ Exact, ton pouvoir vient de se manifester. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela à commencé. Mais ce que je sais, c'est quand je suis arrivé à ta hauteur tu fixais d'une étrange manière le jeune garçon qui était en face de toi. Si je ne t'avais pas arracher à sa contemplation, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé mais je crois qu'on peux facilement l'imaginer, déclara Harry.

‾ Je suppose que oui mais je me demande jusque où j'aurais pu aller et cela me fait peur, énonça Hermione.

‾ Je l'ignore et je ne sais pas vraiment si cela me tente de le savoir, dit Ron.

‾ Nous en parlerons à Flitwick tantôt et nous demanderons à Dumbledore si nous pouvons nous servir de sa pensine pour voir si c'est le même phénomène que l'autre fois, dit Harry.

‾ Bonne idée Harry. En parlant de Flitwick, nous devrions pas être en classe en ce moment, le cours est commencé depuis quinze minutes en vérifiant sa montre, déclara Hermione.

‾ C'est vrai j'avais oublié avec tout ça mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Neville avant de quitter le château de dire à Flitwick qu'on serait en retard pour le cours. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Donc tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le château pour se rendre à leur cours de Sortilèges. Ils assistèrent au cours mais restèrent quand tous les élèves quittèrent pour aller manger. Donc ils s'avancèrent vers le professeur pour discuter avec lui.

‾ Je présume que vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez manqué les vingt premières minutes du cours ?, demanda le professeur.

‾ C'est ma faute, professeur. Mon pouvoir c'est manifester il parait mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir, répondit Hermione.

‾ Je comprends, votre pouvoir est vraiment spéciale miss Granger, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il aurait eu très peu de cas de votre genre et il paraîtrait que chaque cas est différent. Ce qui n'est pas très utile pour vous aider. Le mieux c'est de noter tout ce que vous pouvais récolter comme information à chaque fois que cela arrive et peut-être que nous allons pouvoir trouver un moyen de vous aider mais ce n'est pas sûr. Donc un bon conseil ne vous promenait vous jamais seul même si c'est un petit trajet, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez me dire comment c'est déroulé votre première fois ?

‾ D'après ce que m'a dit Harry, j'étais dans une sorte de transe et je fixais du regard un jeune homme, cela n'aurait pas durer très longtemps. Quand Harry s'en est aperçu, il m'a agrippée par le bras et avec Ron, il m'ont conduit dehors dans le parc pour rompre l'enchantement. Cela a marché mais ça m'a prit au moins entre cinq et six minutes avant que je sorte de cette transe. Je crois que ce pouvoir à pris le contrôle de mon corps et j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi sans en avoir conscience et sans le moindre souvenir. Ce qui est assez inquiétant et un apeurant en même temps.

‾ C'est vrai que pouvoir-là peut-être assez inquiétant et apeurant si on le regarde de ce point de vue-là. Hélas, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous aider à part vous prodiguer de bons conseil de sécurité, déclara Flitwick.

‾ Je vous remercie quand même professeur et je vais appliquer vos conseils, dit-elle.

‾ Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, on se revoit au prochain cours et tenez moi au courant Miss Granger si vous trouvez de nouveaux éléments concernant vos pouvoirs, déclara le professeur.

‾ Je ne manquerais pas de le faire, dit-elle.

‾ Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez demander au professeur Dumbledore si nous pourrions utiliser sa pensine après avoir dîner, énonça Harry.

‾ Je lui ferais part de votre demande M. Potter.

Ils sortirent tous de la classe pour rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre un délicieux repas. Un peu avant la fin de leur repas, le professeur McGonagall vint les voir.

‾ Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord pour que vous utilisiez sa pensine. Miss Granger vous viendrez me voir après cet entretien, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle.

Elle sortit de la grande salle pour ensuite rejoindre son bureau.

‾ Je me demande bien ce quelle te veux ?, demanda Ron.

‾ Je suis presque sûr que cela a rapport avec mon pouvoir, Flitwick doit les avoir mis au courant qu'il venait de se déclencher, dit-elle.

‾ C'est sûrement cela ou elle veut te dire que tu n'as eu que 19 sur 20 dans ton dernier contrôle, blagua Harry.

‾ Très drôle Harry, bon si Monsieur le glouton a fini de manger on pourrait peut-être y aller vous pensez, dit-elle.

‾ Aie ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un gros appétit moi, se défendit Ron.

Hermione sortit de table et partit en direction du bureau du directeur en compagnie d'Harry, tous deux souriaient encore de la dernière réplique d'Hermione et ils furent vite rejoint par Ron. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry prononça le mot de passe et montèrent l'escalier et cognèrent à la porte du bureau et entrèrent en entendant le consentement du directeur.

Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que votre pouvoir de séduction c'est déclenché juste avant son cours et que vous vouliez emprunter ma pensine, c'est bien ça ?, demande-t-il.

‾ C'est exact, Monsieur. J'aimerais voir ce qui c'est passé parce que Hermione dit quelle ne se rappelle de rien.

‾ Vous avez encore eu une perte de mémoire semblable à celle de la dernière fois ?

‾ Je crois bien que oui, répond Hermione.

‾ Nous allons voir si vos souvenirs sont similaires alors, dit le professeur.

Il alla chercher sa pensine et la déposa sur son bureau et demanda à Hermione de s'approcher et d'y déposer ses souvenirs, ce que fit Hermione. Le directeur brassa un peu les souvenirs et dit à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

‾ Tu es prête Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

‾ Je suis prête, répondit-elle.

‾ Tu es prêt Ron ?

‾ Oui, je le suis.

‾ Bien on y va.

Chacun se tenant par la main plongèrent dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Ils durent attendre quelques instants que les images se forment. Là ils virent ce qui c'était passé à la sortie du cours de métamorphoses. Hermione discuta avec Harry et Ron quand son attention fut attiré autre part et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu en compagnie d'Hermione et là arrivé prêt de lui, elle commença à le regarder de manière assez intense. Ils remarquèrent que son regard de plus en plus séducteur et qui sait ce qui ce serait passé, s'ils l'avaient laissé plus longtemps dans cette position. Quand Harry lui prit le bras pour l'amener à l'extérieur, ils virent qu'Hermione ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait rester avec le jeune homme. Elle se débattait avec force mais ne réussit pas à s'extraire des bras de ses amis. Il commença à faire de plus en plus noir et bientôt on ne vit plus rien et ils furent expulsé du souvenir pour revenir dans le bureau du directeur.

‾ Votre verdit ? demanda le directeur.

‾ Je crois bien que c'est assez similaire à l'autre souvenir sauf que dans celui-ci on voit vraiment ce qui c'est passé. Hermione était entrain de séduire le jeune homme. Elle était vraiment en phase de séduction. Plus rien de l'intéressait à part lui. On aurait dit quelle été possédé ou contrôlé, du moins c'est ce que j'ai remarqué, déclara Harry.

‾ Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué ça et je crois qu'on peut très imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si on l'avait laissé faire plus longtemps, dit Ron.

‾ Ça me fait peur de voir ce que j'aurais pu faire et je ne peux rien contrôler c'est ça qui est le plus frustrant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas, demanda Hermione.

‾ Bonne question, miss Granger mais pour l'instant je l'ignore mais peut-être qu'on finira par le découvrir. D'après ce que vous me dites, ce pouvoir prendrait le contrôle de vous Miss Granger et vous commencerez à séduire le premier garçon qui croise votre regard, c'est bien ça.

‾ C'est bien ça, du moins c'est ce que j'ai vu dans mes souvenirs, dit-elle.

‾ C'est vrai que c'est assez inhabituelle comme pouvoir. J'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs vélanes et demi-vélane et aucune n'avait un pouvoir semblable au votre. Ce qui est bien dommage parce que cela nous aurait bien aidé. Je crois qu'il va falloir avancer à l'aveugle et y aller au jour le jour. Donc tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de bien faire attention à vous et de suivre les conseils du professeur Flitwick. Donc messieurs ne la laissait jamais seul parce qu'on ne peut pas savoir quand et où ce pouvoir va déclencher, ce qui bien dommage, vous en conviendrez avec moi, déclara Dumbledore.

‾ Oui, vous avez raison M. le directeur, c'est bien dommage qu'on ne sache pas quand est-ce que son pouvoir se déclenche sinon cela nous faciliterait bien plus notre vie. Là on est obligé de rester sur nos gardes tout le temps du matin au soir. J'espère que tu ne fais pas de somnambulisme Hermione parce que là ça serait le comble, déclara Harry.

‾ Pas à ce que je sache, lui dit-elle. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé savoir quand est-ce que ce pouvoir se déclenche mais il n'y a pas de signes annonciateur, ce qui serait bien mieux pour nous ça c'est sûr.

‾ Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut pas être en retard à notre prochain cours, dit Ron.

‾ Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller en plus j je dois passer voir le professeur McGonagall à son bureau avant le prochain cours, dit Hermione. On y va les amis.

‾ On te suit au cas où ton pouvoir se déclencherait, dit Harry.

‾ Bon je vous souhaite un bon après-midi et revenez me voir si vous avez d'autres problèmes ou si vous voulez à nouveau voir un autre souvenir, dit le directeur.

Sur-ce ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour rejoindre celui de la responsable de leur maison.

* * *

Voilà le pouvoir d'Hermione vient de se déclencher pour la première fois, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. J'attends vos commentaires et avis et j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais poster le cinquième chapitre mais je vais essayer de le poster le plus tôt possible mais cela va dépendre de ma motivation et de mon inspiration. Sur-ce bonne fin de journée des amoureux et à la prochaine.


End file.
